Nowadays, the electric automatic device for opening or shutting automative doors are divided into two types--one controlled by a lever and other by air. The device controlled by a lever, utilizing the principle of a lever, depends on the transmission of a transmitting rod, which makes it easy for a driver to control opening or shutting the door. But the transmitting rod must be fixed nakedly inside of a car without any cover, spoiling the original interior view of a car and having the possibility of hooking the passenger's clothes and more severely, preventing a passenger from getting down in case of a bad taxi driver--for as long as the operating pole is lightly held by the driver, the door can not be opened. Therefore, this device has a few defects.
As for the device controlled by air, it makes use of a cylinder placed between the door and the car body and the cylinder is to be operated by the vaccum suction force generated by the work of the engine, pushing to open or shut the door. But, since the action of such a device involves using a engine, it is more complicated than the former one in fitting or servicing. In addition, this device can only be operated while the car is being driven, for it can not work unless the engine is working. Moreover, the cylinder must have some extent of volume large enough to move the door, and thus this type is not suitable for a smaller car. In order to improve the defects mentioned above, the inventor has studied hard to work out this invention. Therefore, the main objective of this invention is to provide a device having a small volume without spoiling the car interior view not only able to control the door under any condition but also able to permit a passenger to open the door manually.